Naruto: The Last Stand
by Zinthus
Summary: This is a series of stories in a dark, bleak future 3 years from the 2nd Naruto Series.  Sasuke is back and he means to bring the Land of Fire to its knees and end a rivalry once and for all. This story has several parts, how many is still in progress...
1. Chapter 1: The Seige of Konaha Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

**Naruto: The Last Stand**

Smoke and ash steamed up from the ruins of Konaha Village. The once proud city had been reduced to a bloody battlefield. All available ninja, Genin through Anbu, were sent out as the final stand against the attacking Sound Ninja. One would think this would be an easy battle. But this time, it was different.

During the span of one year, many of the Leaf Village, tempted by the power offered by Lord Sasuke Uchiha, left to join ranks with them. Soon, fellow ninja were fighting family and friends on both sides. With its power increasing everyday, the Sound Ninja embarked on the path of total domination. The first country to fall was the Lightning Country. It was considered the 1st massacre because men, women, and children were not spared. The Sound Ninja then proceeded to hit the Village Hidden in the Mist and other surrounding areas. Soon, the only countries that stood in Lord Uchiha's way were the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Sand…

**Back to the current time…**

Kakashi led his squad down the battered streets of Konaha. He had gotten old. His legs were tired and his heart was not as it use to be. On top of that, he had lost his left arm during Lord Uchiha's assault on the Village Hidden in the Grass. Still, the 6th Hokage was depending on him and the other squads to defend the village at all costs. He could not fail this day.

Suddenly, Kakashi saw movement on the right hand side of a burnt out house. He immediately signaled his squad to stop and spread out. He readied his kunai knife and tapped two of his squad members to come with him. Slowly, they advanced on the house. Kakashi could sense the fear coming not only from his team, but also his self. Kakashi took a deep breathe and nodded. On that signal, Kakashi's squad rushed in.

**"WAIT!! It's just us, Squad 20!!!"**

Kakashi stopped the charge, still on his guard. Out of the house ruins came Rock Lee, and new Jounin, and Might Guy, also a Jounin. "Geez, Guy! You gave me a heart attack!!" Guy smirked, "Oh come now! The great Kakashi nervous? That's a first!" Kakashi looked around, "Where's Ino and Kiba's Squad?" Rock Lee looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Kakashi, they did not make it. They were slain by the 14th wave of Sound Ninja, both squad's fought 'till their last breath." Kakashi stood still in shock. So many had died today that it seemed almost unbelievable. They were all so young, hardly a day out of becoming full fledged Jounin. Kakashi sighed, looking up into the darkened sky, "I see…well, lets continue on. We have a village to save!!" "Yes, sir!" yelled Rock Lee, "All squads, form together and move out!!!"

Kakashi stopped Guy and pulled him aside, "Guy, can you take my squad? I'm…going to head down a different way." Guy thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "…Thank you," said Kakashi, "You're a true friend." Kakashi sprinted off and was soon gone. Guy looked on:

_**"Be careful…old friend."**_

Sakura was not having the best of luck. She was being pursued by two Anbu-level Sound Ninja. She tried her best to slow them down. Unfortunatly, with every chakra based trap she set, the closer they got. She finally ran out of chakra and was forced to slow down to a stop. She cursed herself in her foolishness. She had wasted precious chakra on the elaborate traps and not enough on healing her injuries. Her head wound oozed a river of blood, blurring her vision. She then saw two ominous figures land in front of her. She readied herself for what looked like the end. Suddenly, a whirlwind of blue and white swept the two figures away from her.

**"Heh, looks like I'm just in time." said the voice.**

Someone's fingers wiped away the blood from Sakura's eyes. As her vision cleared, she looked up to see who had saved her from death.

She was shocked in who she saw.

"Wait…you're…!!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rain and Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

**NARUTO: THE LAST STAND, PART II**

"**It looks like I'm just in time." said a voice.**

Someone's fingers wiped away the blood from Sakura's eyes. As her vision cleared, she looked up to see who had saved her from death.

"Wait…you're…!"

"**It's been awhile hasn't it, Sakura?"**

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura cried. She had not seen her teacher for three long years. As Kakashi was helping her up, he was taken aback for she was crying. "Now, now, there's no need to cry! It's just plain old me!" chuckled Kakashi. Sakura's crying slowly began to stop, "No…I know. It's just that…I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did…" Kakashi nodded his head, "Some things in life cannot be changed. Finding a way to change our world is why we exist."

Suddenly, a large fiery explosion from the northern district rocked the earth. It was so great that it threw the two ninja to the ground. The inferno could be seen even from where they lay. Kakashi's expression darkened, "It's him…" he murmured. Sakura gasped, "You mean…Sasuke?" Kakashi immediately began to run off in the direction of the inferno. He looked back and yelled, "Sakura, I need you to stay here!" Sakura angrily puffed her cheeks, "No way! If Sasuke's here, then I…" Kakashi cut her off, "Sakura, you're a medical ninja now; you need to take care of the wounded!" Sakura lowered her head. He was right; it was her obligation as a medical ninja. Kakashi stopped running and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I know this must be very hard for you. Cruel, even…" He then smiled, "But I will try to bring him back. I promise." Sakura gave a little smile. It reminded her of a similar promise made to her so many years ago. "I…I understand. Please, bring him back." Kakashi re-covered his face, and then in a flash, he was gone.

Sakura looked longing into the gloomy sky. It began to rain, ever so lightly. She let it flow through her hair as she said her silent prayer:

_**Sasuke, come back to me…**_

Kakashi finally arrived to the spot of the explosion. The blast radius was enormous. What was more disheartening was body count that lay all around him. It seemed to be a mixture of Chuunin and school ninja. He walked around the debris, looking for survivors. Just then, he heard a small cough. He stumbled over the burnt timber and rock. What Kakashi saw next would haunt him forever. There, in the wreckage lay Konohamaru, impaled right through the chest with a wooden pole. The rain had caused a steady stream of blood to drain into smaller pools of blood. Kakashi put Konohamaru's head to rest on his lap. "Kononhamaru, can you hear me?" asked Kakashi. Kononhamaru slowly opened his swollen eyes, "K…Kakashi…sensei…" "Don't try to talk, y...you'll be…" Kononhamaru gave a small weak smile, "I'm sorry, Kakashi…we…tried to be heroes like you…but we couldn't stop him…" Kakashi eyes widened, "You mean Lord Uchiha…attacked the Ninja Academy?" Kononhamaru eyes began to close. Soon, as if they weighed a ton, they finally set, never to open again. A single tear ran down Kakashi's cheek. "The Third Hokage would be very proud of you. Rest in peace…"

"_**They hardly put up a fight. I'm…disappointed." **_

Kakashi's Sharingan eye activated as he slowly turned around. "You've truly grown heartless haven't you, Sasuke Uchiha!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Master versus Student!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part III

"_**They hardly put up a fight. I'm…disappointed." **_

Kakashi's Sharingan eye activated as he slowly turned around. "You've truly grown heartless haven't you, Sasuke Uchiha!!"

Sasuke materialized just above a burning rooftop. "Well, well! If it isn't my old sensei, Kakashi Hatake. It's been awhile hasn't it?" he smirked. Kakashi's expression did not change, "You…how dare you show your face here, after all the things you've done!!" Sasuke shook his head, "Kakashi, Kakashi, I'm not here because I want to be here. This hellhole brings out the worst of my memories. Its things like Naruto's strength constantly rising and dwarfing my own power, our enemies insulting my bloodline, and worst of all, the annoying girl promising to make me happy if I stayed. Pathetic…" Kakashi glared angrily at Sasuke, "That _girl_ is the one who wants me to bring you back. Don't you care for her feelings?" Sasuke small smile vanished, "I don't give a damn about her any more. It's foolish to have petty attachments." Suddenly, Sasuke vanished from his position on the roof and appeared right in front of Kakashi's face, sword raised. Kakashi barely had enough time to bring his kunai up to block it. The impact sent Kakashi skidding back several yards. By then, the rain had hit the fires in the area causing a semi-thick layer of fog to enwrap the two combatants. "So if you don't want to be here by choice, then why…?" "…am I here? Heh, you're not as bright as I thought. It's world domination, my friend. I would have hit this place eventually but I figured I'd save the worst for last." Sasuke said. Kakashi could hear the sound of a sword being drawn, "Now then, let's take your other arm, shall we?" Instinctively, Kakashi brought up his kunai up to defensive guard. At the exact same moment, Sasuke's blade slammed down upon him, causing the ground below them to fissure. Throwing off Sasuke's sword, Kakashi somersaulted on to the surface of a nearby river, with Sasuke in hot pursuit. Their blades clanged and sparked to the merry tune of death. The water sprayed in large sideway jets as they ran upon the water. Suddenly, Sasuke punched Kakashi in the face, causing him to drop his guard. Taking advantage of the moment, Sasuke roundhouse kicked Kakashi straight in the gut. Kakashi coughed up large amounts of blood as he flipped head over heels, skidding across the water's surface. As he regained his balance he looked forward, expecting Sasuke to continue his frontal assault. However, Sasuke was not there. He looked up. "Prepare yourself!!!" yelled Sasuke,

"**FIRE STYLE, GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!!!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened as an extremely large fireball screamed towards him. "What are going to do now, sensei?" laughed Sasuke, "It's too wide to run from, even for you!!!" Kakashi knew in his heart he was right. Sasuke continued to laugh, "You know with your left arm gone, you can't use any jutsu to save yourself!! Just give up and die!!! HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" Kakashi looked up and grinned, "That's no entirely true."

"_**LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"**_

Sasuke could only watch in horror as Kakashi formed his signature jutsu as it easily cut through his Grand Fireball Jutsu. The Lightning Blade sparked and crackled with new found light and brilliance. With the Grand Fireball split in two, they fell behind Kakashi and violently exploded into a churning blaze which ripped across the river. Sasuke landed right in front of Kakashi, "So, you figured out a way to bypass your missing arm. Clever." "I simply copied what Haku did so many years back with his one hand ability with hand signs. I then secretly trained to adjust to it in case something went wrong in my body. Looks like I was right." The two of them stood there for the longest of time, staring at each other through the mist. It may have been out of fear or out of excitement. Suddenly Kakashi made a large amount of clones with then surrounded Sasuke Uchiha. "It's time to show you my new jutsu!! Prepare yourself, 'Lord' Uchiha!!!" All the clones stretched their arms down to the ground. With a blue flicker, the Lighting Blade formed on each of their hands. In unison, the Kakashi clones said, "Alright!! No escape! No way to dodge! Welcome to Kakashi Style, Piercing Lightning Dragon Jutsu!!!" Then, all the Kakashi clones charged in their target, Lighting Blade's screeching. Sasuke gazed around at the clones and sighed. Instantly, his Sharingan eyes activated. His eyes saw through each of the clones attack and with just his sword, he began smiting each and everyone. He dodged in and out, hardly blocking at all. Soon, it came down to just two. Sasuke knew that one of the clones had to be his old sensei, so it was a win-win situation for him. "Humph. You insult me, Kakashi. I am a pure blooded heir of the Uchiha clan. My eyes will always see more than you do." The two clones came in range. "Die!!!" cried Sasuke. His sword spun around in a tight rotation, slicing each Kakashi figure in half. Sasuke felt that the battle was over, and began to walk away. Just then, one of the Kakashi figures exploded, blasting the surprised Sasuke into the air. Sasuke looked above and saw none other than Kakashi, Lightning Blade sparkling brilliantly. "Gotcha, Sasuke!! They were all clones, plus one with an exploding tag!! I did not doubt your eyes for a second. That's why I made all the attackers clones so you could focus on them and not on me! Now, take this!!! LIGHTNING BLADE!!!" Kakashi launched the Lightning Blade point blank at Sasuke. Inches from his face, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the wrist, spun him around twice, and then slammed him head first into the shore. Blood spilled from Kakashi's mouth, neck, and stomach. His vision began to redden and shudder. Sasuke slowly began to walk towards Kakashi, dragging his sword behind him. "That…was the worst attack ever. I just told you my eyes were better than yours." Sasuke activated Chidori onto his sword, "Now die, sensei." Sasuke suddenly charged at an extremely fast sprint towards the wounded Kakashi. Suddenly, just inches from being impaled, a figure stepped in between the two people, catching Sasuke's sword in the process. "He not only stopped my blade, he nullified the Chidori effect!! Who the hell…?" thought Sasuke. "This is my village Sasuke!! Don't you dare lay a hand on our sensei!!!" Kakashi looked up, "L…Lord H…Hokage!!! What are you doing out here???"

"**I told you just to call me Naruto, Kakashi sensei!!"**

"Lord Hokage???" Sasuke said, "Naruto, you've….?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Yes Sasuke, I'm the 6th Hokage now." Sasuke smirked, "They must have been pretty desperate if they chose you to lead them. You lack power." Naruto glared at Sasuke, "At least I didn't steal my powers from other people. True strength…is what comes within. I have someone that is precious to me that I must protect. You care only about your own goals." "Shut your damn mouth Naruto, you're pissing me off. I came here to take your village and settle what we started so many years ago…" said Sasuke. Sasuke's sword hummed to life again as he activated Chidori. He spun his sword around a few times than jumped back for an assault. Just then, Kakashi tugged on the young Hokage's pant leg, "Please, listen to me Naruto. Don't kill him. Sakura…wants him to just come back to her. I could not fulfill that promise so it now lies on you now….do you understand?" Naruto smiled, "I understand."

Naruto turned to face his enemy. He felt surprisingly warm and excited. He did not show any fear on face yet he showed no joy either. This was the day of reckoning. Naruto glanced off into the distance at his village. It still burned and smoldered and he could still hear the sound of battle. He looked back over to Sasuke.

"It's amazing how one little thing in life can change how our futures go. All this fighting, death, and destruction is because of you. Can't you…change Sasuke?" Sasuke spat at the ground, "I've made my choice, loser. No one can change that. Not even a whining little girl." Naruto's temper flared, "Hey!! She cared about you!!! You had a good life here and then you threw it all away!!! YOU DAMN BASTARD!!" Sasuke raised his sword above his head. "Enough talk, we're no longer friends!!! DIE, NARUTO!!!

They screamed each other's names as they charged in to finish what they should have ended ages ago.

"_**SASUKE!!!"  
"NARUTO!!!"**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part IV

They screamed each other's names as they rushed in to finish what they started so many years ago.

"_**SASUKE!!!"  
"NARUTO!!!"**_

Rushing head long at each other at breathtaking speed, the two ninja collided when they met, showering blue and white bursts of energy everywhere. A large shockwave rippled through the ruined village, blowing gust of wind and ash in its wake. High above, Naruto and Sasuke locked blades, ricocheting back and forth across the sky in a free fall. Then, they hit the ground so hard that a humungous crater blasted into the earth. They still continued fighting through the falling rubble, each trying to find that one chance to end it all. Sasuke's Chidori enhanced sword sliced deep into Naruto's shoulder. At the same instant, Naruto's kunai cut right across Sasuke's chest. Both ninja jumped back, huffing and gripping their wounds. Sasuke looked up, "What's wrong, Naruto? You seem to be holding back a bit…" Naruto stared back, "…It's because I made a promise. A promise to bring you back, no matter how." Sasuke laughed, "Bring me back? AHAHHAHA!!!!! Don't make me _laugh_!!! You can't do that, even if you tried!! Sakura's a stupid wrench who still clings hopelessly to the past!! Even an idiot like you could understand that!" To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto began to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Naruto continued to laugh and said, "You wouldn't understand a promise. You've never let anyone get close to you, someone you can protect and rely on…" Naruto stopped laughing, "You just wouldn't understand…" Naruto let his kunai drop lifelessly to the ground. Sasuke smirked, "Oh, is that it? You're giving up?" Naruto did not answer. "FINE!! THEN DIE, NARUTO!!!!!" Sasuke charged in, his sword in a stabbing position. Sasuke could only grin with thoughts of victory as his sword came crashing down on Naruto.

_**Meanwhile, in Konaha Village…**_

Sakura suddenly looked up from what she was doing. She felt that something was not right. She turned to her attendant, "Can you finish up the first aid by yourself? I…need to do something…" The medical attendant nodded. As Sakura began to get up to leave, twelve Sound Ninja landed in her way."Well now, if it isn't the Medic Corps! Easy killings!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" Sasuke raised her fist into the air and slammed in down hard on ground, causing a small shockwave to smash into the approaching enemy ninja. Smoke billowed around them. "I did it!!" cried Sasuke. Suddenly, out of the smoke shot eight kunai which pierced through her flesh and pinned her to the side of the building. She tried to unhook herself, but it looked like she had run out of time as the remaining five Sound Ninja rushed in, kunai in hand. Just then, a long haired figure land square between Sakura and the attacking ninja.

"_**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!!!"**_

The Sound Ninja could only scream in agony as they were blown away by jutsu. A second figure, female, landed in front of the last Sound Ninja and jammed a kunai right through him. He dropped to the ground, dead as the rest of them. "Looks like we were right to stop by, hello Sakura!!"

"Tenten, Neji!! It's you!!!" cried Sakura. Neji grinned, "Hey now, don't forget our new title; 'The Legendary Sannin Couple, Tenten and Neji!!" Sakura sighed, "Sorry, the 'Legendary Sannin Couple Tenten and Neji. Sheesh!! Can you unhook me?" Tenten gasped, "Oh!! Sorry!!" After freeing Sakura from the wall, she explained the current situation to the Legendary Sannin Couple. "I see…" said Neji, "Well, we'll help take care of the attacking Sound Ninja!!" Tenten turned to Sakura, "In the mean time, from the sound of it, you need to get to Lord Naruto as fast as you can!" "But…I don't even know where he is!!! He disappeared right around the 11th wave!" Tenten turned to her husband, "Neji, can you use your Byakugan to scan for Lord Naruto's chakra signature?" Neji nodded.

"**BYAKUGAN!!!"**

Neji looked left and right, sweeping the area with his Evil Eyes. Suddenly, he pointed to the northwestern end of the village, "He's over there! And…he's fighting Lord Uchiha!!!" Sakura's heart trembled, "Sasuke…" Sakura looked back as she ran off to the northwestern end, "Thanks you two! Good luck!!!" Soon, she was out of sight.

Neji turned towards his wife, "Was it the right thing? Sending her alone, I mean." Tenten smiled, "Don't worry about it Neji! She'll be fine as long as Lord Naruto's around!" Neji took one last look back, "I hope your right…"

Blood oozed from Sasuke's sword. Sasuke's grin of victory had now changed to eyes of fear. Naruto's hands had caught Sasuke's blade in the down stroke. "G...g...get off!!!" Sasuke channeled Chidori again and again, shocking and burning Naruto. Naruto did not even flinch. Taking one hand off Sasuke's sword, Naruto single handily formed the Rasengan. "How can you do that? With only one hand???" Naruto looked up, "Did you honestly think that after all this time I wouldn't learn a new way to from the Rasengan??" Sasuke struggled to get loose, but to no avail. "I made this specifically for you, Sasuke!! It will knock you out for a few hours until we can figure out a way to truly save you!!!" "NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!!!! DAMN YOU NARUTO!!! LET ME GO!! _**LET ME GO**_**!!!"**

"_**EAT THIS, RASENGAN!!!"**_

Sasuke was engulfed into a hurricane of blue and white chakra. He was blasted violently into a group of trees, smashing through each one of them. Ash and chakra swirled into one, billowing everywhere. Then, the dust began to settle. "Hehheh! Gotcha Sasuke!! I've completed my promise…" Naruto's laughter suddenly died down as he looked through the debris. Two large, almost bat like wings emerged from the rubble. A twisted voice rang through the air,

"_**To think…I was pushed this far…"**_

"Impossible….it's…impossible!!" yelled Naruto, "The stun chakra I applied should have…" "What? Stopped me??" cried Sasuke, "You underestimated the power of the Curse Mark Level 2…" Sasuke's twisted gray wings spread out to full. At the same time, one arm activated Chidori. Sasuke's expression changed to a dark and menacing figure. "It ends here, Naruto Uzumaki. You're death will mark the end of this miserable village…" The wind howled and the rain began to pour even harder. The white light that emitted from Chidori shined brightly through the rain. In an instant, Sasuke beared down on Naruto's crippled form. It looked like this was the end. Suddenly, a figure appeared between Naruto and Sasuke. It was Sakura. "NO!!! MOVE!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY SAKURA!!! SAKURAAAA!!!!" cried Naruto. His call came too late. Sasuke's Chidori ripped right through Sakura's chest, blood and fabric going everywhere. Sasuke pulled away from the both of them and landed several feet outside the crater. "Damn girl got in my way…damn." cursed Sasuke.

Naruto cradled Sakura's quivering form. Blood continued to pour from her charred wound. "S…Sakura! Please! Can you hear me? Sakura!!!" Sakura opened her eyes a tab bit, "N…Naruto...I'm…so sorry." Naruto sobbed as he shook his head, "Please!!! Don't leave me!! Heal yourself!!" Sakura shook her head, "The…wound is…too great…I…gak! cough!" "Sakura, stay with me!! Don't you dare die!!!" Sakura's hand weakly brought Naruto's head closer, "N…Naruto. You can…still keep your promise…just kill Sasuke…" Naruto was taken aback, "B…but you said you wanted him back!!" Sakura shook her head again, "All the people he's killed…all…the…gak!…lives he destroyed…It's not worth it to have him back again…besides, there's always another way…" Sakura gazed up into the raining sky, "I realize now…that some promises…are impossible…to keep. It's...the friends that you have…and the bond you make." "I think…deep in my heart, I've always loved you…" Sakura spewed forth more blood and looked up to Naruto, "Grow…strong…" Then, Sakura's arm fell lifelessly to her side.

"Idiotic bitch. This is what she gets for being where she doesn't belong!" Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, "This is why having any sort of attachment makes you weak, Naruto!!" Naruto did not answer, just looked down to Sakura's broken body. "Lost your will to fight, huh? Fine, this time I won't miss!!" Sasuke grabbed his sword and charged right at Naruto. At the last possible second, Naruto raise one of his arms and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Orange chakra spilled out of Naruto's body, engulfing him. "This chakra…I've…I've felt it before!!! NO!! IT'S…"

"**I'M BACK…"**

Kyuubi Naruto, using his one arm, punched Sasuke square in the chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Kyuubi Naruto's claws slashed one of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stumble back, moaning in agony. "**I was wrong. Trying to save you is a dream. All those people lives you taken and now this?? YOU'RE BEYOND REDEMPTION!!!" **


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkened Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part V

Kyuubi Naruto, using his one arm, punched Sasuke square in the chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Kyuubi Naruto's claws slashed one of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stumble back, moaning in agony. "**I was wrong. Trying to save you is a dream. All those people lives you've taken and now this?? YOU'RE BEYOND REDEMPTION!!!" **

A column of orange energy spiraled from Kyuubi Naruto's body into the stormy sky. The chakra was so immense and so evil that soon the sky just above his body turned a murky shade crimson. Trees broke and splintered and the high winds ripped through the entire village. Veins twisted around his entire body, with the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra increasing every second. Then the evil chakra swirled around and cycled into Kyuubi Naruto, with the orange chakra flowing off him. The whites of his eyes went to a pitch black color, leaving only his iris to change to a small orange slit. The lines on his face grew longer and darker, causing his claws to lengthen themselves as well.

Sasuke began to laugh, "So what? I've seen this before and as I recall, my power had already dwarfed this 'Kyuubi's'! Bring it on, I'll make sure that kill you quickly…"

"**Miserable human!! You understand so little…"**

Sasuke was taken aback, "Wait…you're not…Naruto?" Kyuubi's voice continued, **"Yes and no. What you seen currently is the perfect symbiosis between the one you called Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi no Yoko. After our last little reunion, Naruto and I began to train in secret, hidden from even the village. The first few mixtures of both our souls ended horribly, causing Naruto's body to actually die…for a few days." **"For…a few days? What the _hell _does that mean??" Kyuubi's voice laughed, **"It's as it sounds, human! Naruto was dead for four whole days, not even the village was aware of this. As you can imagine, I could not let this 'vessel' die, for when his flesh rots and dies, I will most likely perish too. So, I attempted total possession to restart his heart using all the chakra I had to spare." **Sasuke scoffed, "So I take it that you somehow managed it?" **"Yes,"** growled Kyuubi, **"But then, something strange happened. When Naruto reawaked, he reawaked with me still in possession. Our two souls permanently fused together, causing my powers and his to bind into one massive nearly infinite chakra flow."** "Yeah, yeah, yeah! So your powers fused into one, gaining more power. Who gives a damn!! It's not like it's an improvement…" Just when Sasuke finished his last word, Kyuubi Naruto vanished. Sasuke, back on guard, looked behind him, expecting a sneak attack. But…he wasn't there. A shadow appeared around Sasuke, so instinctively, he looked up. His reactions were just too slow as Kyuubi Naruto's fist slammed Sasuke several feet into the ground. KyuubiNaruto then formed a dark orange Rasengan and pointed down the burning hole.

"**KYUUBI NO YOKO IMPACT RASENGAN!!!"**

The orange Rasengan swirled and shot off Kyuubi Naruto's hand, screaming down the opening. It hit its target, causing scarlet and black electricity to hiss and crackle all around the ground, breaking and smashing rocks and trees. The wind and the heavens itself shook and quaked as the aftereffects emitted from the hole. Soon, the quaking and sparking died down back to normal. **"By the way, that was only using the five tailed power. It can go a lot higher." **said Kyuubi Naruto.Suddenly, the blooded and battered form of Lord Sasuke burst from the ground, enhanced by the Curse Mark. Enraged and almost transfixed in fear, he attacked with his sword in one hand and Chidori in the other. Both attacks slammed directly on Naruto's face. To the shock of Sasuke, his sword broke on Naruto's flesh and his Chidori was nullified. Giving an evil grin, Kyuubi Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's gray wings and ripped it clean off, blood squirting out everywhere. Screeching in pain, Sasuke backed off, clutching his wound. "Gahh…what…are you??? _WHO ARE YOU???" _Naruto tossed aside Sasuke's dismembered wing, licking the blood off his clawed hands, **"It use to be Naruto Uzumaki or Kyuubi Naruto. With this perfect symbiosis, this power, this form is known as Naruto no Yoko!!!**

_**Meanwhile, back in the main section of Konaha…**_

After being taken care of by the Medic Corps, Kakashi was already back to the front lines with Guy and his squad. With a resounding crack, the last Sound Ninja in that section fell. "It looks like the assault waves are finally slowing down." Guy looked back to Kakashi, "Yes. I guess they're running out of reinforcements…" Guy then noticed that Kakashi was concerned in something else. "You're worried about that evil chakra in the northern area, aren't you?" Kakashi nodded, "I'm also concerned about Sakura. I asked one of her attendants where she was. Apparently, she ran off towards where Lord Naruto and Lord Sasuke are currently fighting." Kakashi's face hardened, "Guy, I feel like something's wrong…"

"_**I wouldn't worry too much Kakashi." said a voice.**_

Kakashi and Guy looked up to the roof to see who it was. It was Neji and Tenten. They effortlessly dropped down to them. "Well, if it isn't the Sannin Couple! Good timing!!" Neji nodded his head, "Thank you. We've taken care of the 12th, 9th, and 18th sections. We've also moved all the civilians to the underground bunker." Tenten pointed to the southern district, "The Sand Ninja have also arrived to aid us. Lord Gaara is currently dealing with Kabuto's forces." Guy smiled, "Great!! We just might win here!! Plus, we have the power of youth on our side!!! Anyone need hug?" Everyone sighed, "It's nice to see some people never change, right Kakashi?" said Tenten. Kakashi gave a small grin. "...Right." Suddenly out of nowhere, a man in an Akatsuki outfit jumped over them and sprinting off in the direction of where Lord Naruto was. The group stood there in shock. "The Akatsuki…here?" said Neji. Guy pointed to the ground, "Look, he dropped something!" Kakashi picked it up and examined it. "It looks like…a ring." Said Tenten. "This is no ordinary ring!!" cried Kakashi, "I'd recognize this ring anywhere!! It's a 'Shu' ring!" The group look at him confused, "So what?" said Neji. "I've fought him before!! This is his ring!" Kakashi looked back towards where the Akatsuki member ran off to, **"It's him!!! Itachi's here!!!"**


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part VI

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man in an Akatsuki outfit jumped over them and sprinting off in the direction of where Lord Naruto was. The group stood there in shock. "The Akatsuki…here?" said Neji. Guy pointed to the ground, "Look, he dropped something!" Kakashi picked it up and examined it. "It looks like…a ring." Said Tenten. "This is no ordinary ring!!" cried Kakashi, "I'd recognize this ring anywhere!! It's a 'Shu' ring!" The group look at him confused, "So what?" said Neji. "I've fought him before!! This is his ring!" Kakashi looked back towards where the Akatsuki member ran off to, **"It's him!!! Itachi's here!!!"**

"Itachi…Uchiha?" said Tenten. Kakashi nodded, "Yes, and if he's here then it's more then likely that others of that group are here as well…" Guy stood there, puzzled, "Well…what could they possible want? It's very odd timing…" "…I can think of a few reasons." said Neji, "Number one, during the fighting, they could try and take Kyuubi's power. Or number two, when we're exhausted from fighting the Sound Ninja, they'll try to take us over." Tenten nodded, "It makes sense. In that case, we must be vigilant." Kakashi pocketed the ring, "Alright the. Guy, take your squad and head out to the bridge. Neji and Tenten, help any ninja you happen to find on the way to the 24th District." "And where will you go Kakashi?" Kakashi turned around, "I'm going to tail Itachi and see what he's up to. Does everyone know what they're doing?" The group nodded. "Good! Let's move!!" The group split off, heading separate directions.

Lord Gaara was almost enjoying himself. The enemy was slowing down and practically not putting up a serious fight. Behind him, twenty five Sound Ninja sprinted head long for him, hoping for a quick sneak attack. Suddenly, the attackers stopped moving. "W…hat's happening?" cried one of the Sound Ninja, "It's as if…" Gaara turned around, "You are caught in my Sand Web. My sand trails have wrapped themselves around all of your feet, then becoming harder than any steel." Gaara then raised one hand, "And you'll _love_ this part. The sand will now crush you all." "W…w…wait!! STOP!!! _PLEASE!!!"_ cried one of the Sound Ninja, squirming to break free. "It's useless. Goodbye, fools." muttered Gaara as he squeezed his fist shut.

"**MASSIVE SAND COFFIN BURIAL!!!"**

On the moment that Gaara shut his fist, all the imprisoned ninja imploded, showering blood and flesh everywhere. Gaara calmly brought up his umbrella, "Barely worth my time…" he mumbled quietly. Just then, a kunai zoomed straight for Gaara's head. Automatically, the sand blocked the kunai knife. Gaara slowly turned to where the kunai had been thrown. "So it's true. The sand protects you well…" "You have 30 seconds to tell me who you are." said Gaara. "Me? Oh, my name is…Kabuto." the man sneered. "Gaara of the Sand, I have an offer for you. How would you like to join us? We can increase your powers ten fold and more." Gaara stared blankly up to Kabuto, then turned away, "No. I don't make a habit of joining up with weak people." Gaara began to slowly walk away. "You might want to reconsider, Lord Gaara…" Gaara stopped, "Is that a threat? You don't want to mess with me or my village…" Kabuto pulled a device out of his back pocket, "Do you see this? It's a trigger made for a special little someone." "What the hell are you talking about?" said Gaara, "You know how someone named Temari went missing from your village 3 days ago? Well, we have her." "What did you do to her?" growled Gaara. "Oh, nothing much. We've just been torturing her every since we got her. Her screams are music to my ears…" Suddenly, Kabuto's sentence was cut short as Gaara, wielding a sand katana, jump up and took a wild slash at Kabuto's heart. Somersaulting back, Kabuto landed on top of a pole. "Tsk, tsk, Lord Gaara. You should watch your temper." Kabuto held out the device, "One touch of this little button and she dies, slowly…" Gaara landed on a nearby burnt rooftop. "You _**sick**_ bastards!!!" he snarled. Kabuto smiled, "You know, Lord Gaara, this all can end if you come with us." Gaara lowered his sand katana, " Would you…let Temari go if I joined you?" Kabuto smiled, knowing he'd got Lord Gaara's attention, "Maybe…" Gaara lowered his head in thought. "We don't have all day Lord Gaara. Well, what will it be? Your power…or her life? What do you choose??" yelled Kabuto.

Gaara looked up, "I...choose..."


	7. Chapter 7: Akatsuki, Allies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part VII

Suddenly, Kabuto's sentence was cut short as Gaara, wielding a sand katana, jump up and took a wild slash at Kabuto's heart. Somersaulting back, Kabuto landed on top of a pole. "Tsk, tsk, Lord Gaara. You should watch your temper." Kabuto held out the device, "One touch of this little button and she dies, slowly…" Gaara landed on a nearby burnt rooftop. "You _**sick**_ bastards!!!" he snarled. Kabuto smiled, "You know, Lord Gaara, this all can end if you come with us." Gaara lowered his sand katana, " Would you…let Temari go if I joined you?" Kabuto smiled, knowing he'd got Lord Gaara's attention, "Maybe…" Gaara lowered his head in thought. "We don't have all day Lord Gaara. Well, what will it be? Your power…or her life? What do you choose??" yelled Kabuto. Gaara looked up, "I…choose…"

Gaara suddenly shot a jet of sand at Kabuto, missing him by inches. Kabuto jumped to the side. "So…" sneered Kabuto, "You value your own personal well being over the life of your comrades and friends? So be it!!" Kabuto pressed the button. To Kabuto's surprise, nothing happened. He pressed it over and over again but to no avail. "Don't waste your time. When I attacked you earlier, I replaced that trigger with molded sand." said Gaara, "I do value my comrades, they are what are precious to me. Lord Naruto taught me that a long time ago. True strength, Kabuto, is what comes from holding something dear to you." Kabuto threw away the false trigger away and spat at the ground, "Pah! Don't waste your sentiment on me!!! I…" Gaara interrupted, "Tell me, do you have something to protect?" "Hell no!! Personal feelings are a weakness that a true ninja has no holds for!!" yelled Kabuto. He began to turn around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of your little Temari…" Kabuto tried to move, but could not. "Don't even bother. I took the time to wrap sand particles slowly around your ankles while we talked. It's harder than any substance." "Ah, SHIT!!" cried Kabuto. Kabuto scratched at his bonds with his kunai but got nothing. Gaara slowly held out his hand, "I will now bury you deep into the earth's core where you will die of suffocation. Thanks for playing…_**SAND PIT**__!!!"_Just as Gaara squeezed his hand shut, Kabuto did something most unexpected. Using all his remaining strength, Kabuto intentionally twisted both of his anklebones, wrenching himself right out of his certain doom. Gaara was taken aback, "What the..You've only delayed your doom…HUH?" Right before Lord Gaara's eyes, Kabuto's bone joints and torn flesh began to heal. "Hee hee hee…I took the liberty of studying Kimimaro's bone manipulation ability and making a rough jutsu copy of the same healing properties!!" Lord Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't believe me, Lord Gaara? Fine, observe!!!" Kabuto grabbed his wrist and with a quick twist, snapped it in half. After a few seconds, his wrist bone began to heal right up. "Isn't medical jutsu handy? Now give up!!! You can't possibly win now!!!" sneered Kabuto. _"He's right,"_ thought Gaara, _"I could keep on attacking put he would just heal up as if it were nothing…what should I…?"_

Just then, a figure landed behind Kabuto. Kabuto didn't even time to turn around before the figure grabbed his neck in a tight vice. Gaara gazed at the figure, then realized who it was. "Akatsuki member…Tobi?"

"TOBI??" yelled Kabuto, "WHAT ARE THE AKATSUKI DOING HERE???" He began to squirm and struggle against Tobi's grip. "It's no use, Kabuto. You're finished. We know that you've been giving us false information on Orochimaru for a long time now!" "B..But how does that matter now?? Orochimaru's…" Tobi cut him off, "We also know that Itachi's little brat has absorbed Orochimaru's powers." "Then why are you here, helping us?" asked Lord Gaara. Tobi cocked his head, "Isn't it obvious? If anyone is to rule the world, it damn well better be us!! Not some whiny, emotionally disturbed kid!!!" Tobi looked down to Kabuto, "Tobi says…_THIS__…__WON'T __…HURT…__A__…__ BIT!!!"_

**CRACK!!!**

With more malice than a serial killer, Tobi snapped Kabuto's neck. Kabuto's head hung down lifelessly. "Heh. That was easy. Why other's had problems taking him out…" Gaara held up his hand, "He's not dead yet. Look, he's already regenerating the neck bones…" Tobi glanced over, "Tobi's surprised. Oh well…" Tobi re-gripped Kabuto's neck.

**KER-CRACK!!! SNAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!**

Tobi continued to twist and twist, literally twisting Kabuto's neck all the way around. Kabuto screams of agony soon turned into gurgles of death. Tobi then pulled out a spare kunai, "…And just to make sure you don't regenerate…" Using the kunai like a hack saw, Tobi sliced Kabuto's head clean off. Tobi held the severed head in front of his face, "Mmmmm…Tobi's a good boy!" Then he glanced over to Lord Gaara, "Want it?" Gaara shook his head, "Um..nah. You..can have it…"

_This guy's __**a whack job**_ _muttered Gaara. _

Meanwhile, Itachi was steadily making his way towards his target. He gazed sadly over the ruined village. "She burns." muttered Itachi "This…is pathetic." Itachi continued to make his way across the battlefield.

"Brother, This is where it ends. This is the way all things must end." He activated his Sharingan, "Judgment day…for _you_."


	8. Chapter 8: Itachi's Discovery

I apologize for the long delay. My computer is on the fritz. Anyway, here it is! There's some good news this time!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part VIII

Meanwhile, Itachi was steadily making his way towards his target. He gazed sadly over the ruined village. "She burns." muttered Itachi "This…is pathetic." Itachi continued to make his way across the battlefield.

"Brother, this is where it ends. This is the way all things must end." He activated his Sharingan, "Judgment day…for _you_." Itachi continued to ricochet tree to tree, keeping his eyes forward never looking back. Somewhere in his heart, Itachi knew that victory was no longer a goal. He knew that now that their prize had aged and become more powerful they foresaw. Itachi cursed himself for not seeing this bleak possibility that was now their reality. Suddenly, Itachi spotted something odd down below. He slowed down to a stop to inspect it. It was the body of brown haired male, pinned to a tree by multiple kunai knives. Farther along, Itachi spotted a blonde haired female with purplish attire. A lone kunai stood out of her back. "…Their both dead. How unfortunate." muttered Itachi. Just as Itachi stepped away, the girl's bloody hand grabbed his ankle. Itachi turned around, "So, one of you survived…" The girl looked up, "…Kiba…he saved me. We were at the front lines when the first attack waves came in. We killed…about twenty-five of the Sound Ninja. I…wasn't paying attention…when Lord Uchiha attacked from the rear. He launched a flurry…of Chidori enhanced kunai blades. Kiba…shoved me out of the way and took the full force of it. A random kunai nailed me in the back, knocking me unconscious. When I woke…Lord Uchiha was interrogating him for information on the village's weak points. He never said anything. I've never see him that brave before. He…died laughing." "What's your name, girl?" asked Itachi. She slowly looked up, "Ino…" Before Ino could say anything else, she vomited up blood and passed out. Something underneath her squirmed. Itachi carefully flipped her over and was surprised to see a small, battered dog. From the looks of it, she must have been trying to protect the mutt. Itachi looked over to the billowing orange cloud of charka that was his target, then back down to Ino and the dog. Signing, Itachi reluctantly picked up the girl and the dog, and then headed back into the village. "_God damn__it_…" murmured Itachi


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of all Things

Disclaimer, I don't own anything of Naruto. Trust me.

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part 9

Lord Sasuke clung to his bloody stump that was his wing. It didn't help that small fragments of Naruto's chakra was burning into his wound. Lord Sasuke slowly looked up to Naruto'a new form, "Naruto…no Yoko? That's absurd. In fact, that's down right impossible…" muttered Lord Sasuke. Naruto no Yoko grinned and shook his head. "What's so damn funny? Fear finally getting the better of you?" Naruto continued to grin, "I'm not scared…I'm excited." "Excited? About what?" asked Sasuke. "I told you years ago, my old friend." said Naruto.

"_**I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm laughing because this is the day I finally beat you!!"**_

Sasuke's remaining Sharigan Eye activated, "SHUT UP…_**YOU LOSER!!!!**_" Sasuke activated his Chidori in a fit of rage. The Chidori was no longer the innocent white that it used to be. With his hands stained with innocent blood, the soul of the 1000 Birds chirped a pitch black essence, nearly engulfing his entire arm. His curse mark snaked across his body once more, regenerating his lost wing. At the same time, Naruto no Yoko raised his power once more, channeling into the 7th tail power. The natural orange chakra was now mixing with the 7th tail's red chakra. The two friend's chakra swirled and crackled all around them. The very sky seemed to burn with the evil energy, so much so that the sky went blood red. Naruto no Yoko readied his Kyuubi no Yoko Impact Rasengan. Even Naruto's innocence's seemed to vanish as his new Rasengan went from ocean blue to bright crimson. Red lightning like chakra sparked off of Naruto and black chakra lightning flowed off of Sasuke. A lone tear came down Naruto's face:

"**Why has it come to this?"**

The 6th Hokage and Lord Uchiha charged headlong at each other, energy sparking wildly off them. Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori collided causing trees to fry and nearby house to catch fire. The explosion was so deafening that it could be view all the way to the Sand Village. The impact had knocked both combatants high into the air. Naruto and Sasuke's kunai clanged back and forth relentlessly. Naruto fell back and began hopping from the falling rubble looking for a new attack angle. Sasuke followed suit, charging in with a Chidori enhanced kunai. At the last possible moment, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and snapped it, forcing Sasuke to drop his weapon. With a perfect follow up, Sasuke punched Naruto square in the chest slamming him into the ground, breaking two of his ribs. Sasuke began to drop in for the kill. Naruto grinned;

"_**Boom."**_

Sasuke arm exploded, ripping it apart. Sasuke howled in pain like a wild animal. **"YOU** **BASTARD!!!** **YOU PLACED AN EXPLODING TAG ON MY ARM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **Naruto staggered up, "I'm sorry. But you have to die." Lord Naruto placed his fingers together, "SHADOW CLONE JU…" Before he can finish, Sasuke rammed his spare arm right through Naruto's chest. Impaled on his arm, Naruto vomit up blood and became transfixed. Sasuke grinned, "Sorry, but the one who will die…IS YOU!! CHIDORI!!!" Sasuke channeled his remaining chakra into his arm, shocking Naruto. With that, Sasuke threw Naruto's barely alive body to the ground. Sasuke began to walk towards his prey. "I never had a friend, Naruto. The one who you called Sasuke is dead. And you know what else?"

"**I LIKE IT…SO DIE, NARUTO UZAMAKI!!! DIE WITH SAKURA!!!!"**

Sasuke formed Chidori with the last of his chakra and aim down to Naruto's skull. Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere, grappling Sasuke. Sasuke struggled, but to no avail. "WHO ARE YOU??? GET OFF OF ME!!!"

"_**I will not, my brother."**_

Sasuke twisted around, **"ITACHI??"**

"**ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	10. Chapter 10: Forbidden Jutsu!

Disclaimer, I don't own anything of Naruto

Disclaimer, I don't own anything of Naruto. I pretty sure that's the case…

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part 10

. Sasuke began to walk towards his prey. "I never had a friend, Naruto. The one who you called Sasuke is dead. And you know what else?"

"**I LIKE IT…SO DIE, NARUTO UZAMAKI!! DIE WITH SAKURA!!"**

Sasuke formed Chidori with the last of his chakra and aim down to Naruto's skull. Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere, grappling Sasuke. Sasuke struggled, but to no avail. "WHO ARE YOU?? GET OFF OF ME!!"

"_**I will not, my brother."**_

Sasuke twisted around, **"ITACHI??"**

"**ITACHI!!"**

"Well, well. We met again, for the last time!" said Itachi. Sasuke squirmed and struggled to break free of Itachi's hold, "LET GO OF ME ITACHI! _I COMMAND_ _YOU!!_" Itachi laughed, "Your arrogance is beginning to flare, Sasuke. No one tells me what to do." Naruto struggled painfully to his feet, "Urgh…Itachi…Uchiha. Why are you helping me? Aren't you suppose to be my enemy?" Itachi gave a small smile, "Remember that chance encounter we had in the forest that one day? You told me that you were more of a brother to Sasuke then I was." Itachi made a small sigh, "And I think you're right. I'm the one who made Sasuke hate me and in turn, hate everything else that one should hold dear." Sasuke's Sharigan eyes twitched violently, "What's the matter, brother? Going _soft _are we?? _**HAHAHAHAH!!**_" Itachi glared intensely at Sasuke, "Brother, I made you into a monster…that means I should be the **one to expel you from this world!!" **Itachi raised one free hand, placing it one Sasuke's chest. His hand began to glow a night black, pulsing and throbbing with ever-growing light.

"_**NOW, BROTHER!! UCHIHA STYLE, FORBIDDEN KAMAKAZI JUTSU!!"**_

A dark black aura engulfed the two combatants, trapping them both in place. Then, the aura shrank into both Itachi and Sasuke's chest. "Y…YOU FOOL!! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!!" Itachi looked up, blood flowing from his nose, "That's the point." He looked over to the young Hokage;

"**Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."**

In a high pitched way that resembled dying banshees, Itachi's black chakra temporally turned everything negative, ignited, and exploded in a massive fireball. The force was so powerful that it blew Lord Naruto one hundred feet back, tossing him head over heels into the muddy field. Shadowy winds wiped through the trees, wickedly slashing at the bark. Debris was blown everywhere. Soon, the winds calmed down and the sky returned to it's raining self. Naruto picked himself up and looked at where Itachi was. All that remained was Itachi's torn cloak, blowing freely against the wind. Black fire smoldered around the impact crater, snapping and hissing like a snake. "He sacrificed himself for me…Itachi…the village will remember you always." said Lord Naruto. Just as Naruto was walking away, a bloody hand shot up through the ground, clamping down on Naruto's ankle in a death grip. "_**WHAT THE HELL??"**_ yelled Naruto in shock, "_**You still live??"**_

"**I…WON'T DIE…UNTIL YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Blow! RASENGAN!

**To my loyal Readers**:

In my defense about the whole "Saninn" thing, I thought it _sounded_ pretty nifty in my head so I hope you'll forgive me on that. Oh, right; before I forget. It should be noted that I started doing this story right around when Volume 27 of Naruto and I didn't know that _**(SPOILER ALERT!!) **_Itachi gets killed by Sasuke. I really do value all input for this story.

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything of Naruto. If I did, I'd be one rich son of a…**

Naruto: The Last Stand, Part 11

All that remained was Itachi's torn cloak, blowing freely against the wind. Black fire smoldered around the impact crater, snapping and hissing like a snake. "He sacrificed himself for me…Itachi…the village will remember you always." said Lord Naruto. Just as Naruto was walking away, a bloody hand shot up through the ground, clamping down on Naruto's ankle in a death grip. "_**WHAT THE HELL??"**_ yelled Naruto in shock, "_**You still live??"**_

"**I…WON'T DIE…UNTIL YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"**

Wrenching out at his ankle, Lord Naruto sprung back into the air, dragging Lord Uchiha out along with him. As Naruto began to land, Sasuke lost his grip and toppled down a few meters away from the 6th Hokage. Sasuke started to struggle to his feet, only to fall down again. His bloody chest began to heave blood all around him. Lord Uchiha's breath shortened with every gasp. Naruto shook his head in sadness. "How could you do this? How could you do this to those who care about you?" Sasuke looked up, eyes filling with blood, "People…people are scum, Naruto!!" Naruto shook his head again, "That's not true…" Lord Uchiha suddenly lurched to his knees, "**SHUT UP!! YOU, A **_**FREAK**_** OF** **NATURE, SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT!!**" Naruto felt his heart suddenly pinch with an unseen pain, the pain of the truth. Sasuke continued on, "Heeheh!! You do understand what means, don't you?"

Naruto turned away from his fallen friend and enemy and stared up into the gloomy sky, "Yes, I do know that pain and that train of thought. The choice to be torn between friendships and hate when no one wants to be close to you." Naruto glanced back to Sasuke, "However, I found friendship in my darkness;"

"**Iruka sensei."**

"He became the father that I never had. Then, Sakura and you came into the family. And you know what, Sasuke?" asked Lord Naruto. "…What?" asked Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

"**I've always thought of you two as my brother and my sister."**

Sasuke's thoughts became erratic, "You…my brother?" Naruto suddenly held out his hand towards Sasuke,

"**I don't think I could ever kill my brother. And I don't think you can either."**

Sasuke looked up to Naruto, then to his outspread hand. "Well, will you come home, my brother?" asked Lord Naruto. Sasuke hesitated, and then began to reach towards Naruto. Suddenly, his vision went blurry and Sasuke seemed to zone out. Sasuke woke up inside his head, cold and alone. Then, two 

snake-like eyes shimmered in front of Sasuke's tattered form. It was Orochimaru. "M…my Lord??" stuttered Sasuke.

"_**Sssasuke, you fool!! You think that you can just absorb my powers and not have my influence??"**_

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What do you want? **WHAT DO YO WANT FROM ME?!**"

_**Yyyyou want power!! YOU CCCCARAVE POWER!! I SHALL SHOW YOU PPPPOWER!!"**_

Orochimaru's hands suddenly lurched forward, grasping Sasuke.

_Sasuke?_

_Sasuke?_

_Sasuke!!_

Naruto repeatedly shook Sasuke's shoulders to wake him up. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you alright…?" Just as Naruto finished his sentence, purplish chakra surged into Sasuke's body, filling him with evil energy. Instantly, Lord Uchiha rammed his fist into Naruto's gut, sending him flying. Naruto's body skidded to a halt. Lord Naruto looked over to his friend awe. Strands of purple and black charka oozed out of Lord Uchiha's body. Sasuke raised his one arm and started to form his Chidori. Naruto suddenly gasped, "I know this chakra! I felt it before years ago…Orochimaru!! **SO YOU STILL HAVE A HOLD ON SASUKE, **_**YOU DAMN BASTARD??**_**"**

Then the 6th Hokage noticed something. Even though Sasuke had gained a lot of chakra, his body was barely hanging on. "_So, Orochimaru's power is just power! That means Sasuke's counting on this last attack to finish things…_" Naruto vision began to dim. "_Shit…I guess that goes for me as well…_" Naruto placed his only useable hand to his side and began to gather blue chakra into his palm. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, **"SASUKE!! I WILL FREE YOU!! ONE WAY… **_**OR ANOTHER**_**!!"**

"_**RASENGAN!!"**_

"_**CHIDORI!!"**_

The two ninja charged head long towards each other, jutsus screeching and sparking. On impact, the two Justus warped into a multicolored charka storm. Blue chakra sheared on Sasuke's skin and purple charka burned on Naruto's. The wind howled like a mournful dog, ripping through the entire village. 

The sky around them turned pitch black except to where the two jutsu's collided. All around the Leaf Village, friends and foes alike could see the power struggle as is the intensity of it fractured into a high pitched explosion.

Naruto's end of the power struggle was beginning to lose its strength. Try as he might, Naruto was too weak to put more power into his Rasengan. He had tired out the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra so using that was impossible. Things looked bad.

Suddenly, Kakashi came running up behind the 6th Hokage, with Naruto's friends in toll. Kakashi turned to them. "Listen to me! We have to focus all our chakra into Lord Naruto!!" "But…we are almost out of chakra ourselves!!" shouted Neji over the roar. "Yeah, and we might get killed!" yelled Ino. "We have _no_ choice!! If we don't do this, **NARUTO WILL** **DIE!!**" Kakashi raised his arm, "We'll have to do this from a distance!! On my mark…"

"**NOW!!"**

Naruto's body suddenly surge with energy. He glanced behind him, seeing his friends helping him. With a grin, he brought back more power to his Rasengan. But even then, he still could overpower his opponent.

"**WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING??" **yelled Rock Lee.

"**WE'RE NOT GIVING ENOUGH CHAKRA!! **_**PUSH YOUR LIMITS!!**_**"** shouted Gaara.

"**I…I'M LOSING…ENERGY!!...SORRY."** gasped Shikimaru as he pasted out.

"**I'M AT MY…LIMIT TO…"** wheezed Shino.

"_This is bad! At this rate, we'll lose all our chakra and our lives!!_ **WE NEED MORE MANPOWER!!**" shouted Kakashi as he desperately looked to Naruto,

"_**LORD NARUTO!!"**_

Deep in Naruto's mind, he struggles to find the inner strength he needs to win, but to no avail. "Is this it? Is this…my death?"

"_You've done well, my son"_

"_Father?? Is that you?" _Naruto asked.

"_Yes, it's Yondaime. You've made…a true shinobi out of yourself…Let's finish the fight…as Father and Son."_

"…_Father, thank you."_

Awaking from his thoughts, Naruto channeled the inner strength from his father and burst all his chakra into a single point on the Rasengan;

"**I might see you again someday, Sasuke…FULL POWER …**_**RASENGAN**_**!!"**

Sasuke could only look on in horror was his Chidori's strength dissolved under the quaking pressure of Naruto's fully powered Rasengan. The flesh of his fingertips began to shred and work its way down his arm to his very face. Orochimaru's soul began pouring more and more chakra into Sasuke, "**NNNNO!!** **WITH THIS BODY!! I WON'T LOSE…**_**WHAT??**__"_ Sasuke's voice echoed in behind him, "No…I can't let you kill…my brother." "**WWWHAT??**" screeched Orochimaru. "You're right, Naruto! **NO ONE CONTROLS ME!! GET OUT OF MY BODY…**_**GET OUT OF MY MIND**_**!!**" screamed Sasuke. With the last of his strength, Sasuke weaken his Chidori and stopped the flow of Orochimaru's chakra. Naruto suddenly heard Sasuke's voice in his head,

"_I've weaken Orochimaru's control on my power. Please, give it everything you got!!" _

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, "I will…we strike together!! _**ALL OF US!!**_"

Soon, Sasuke's entire body was engulfed into a white light of massive energy. The Rasengan finally pushed through, obliterating everything within its path. The very ground shook as the blast impacted the ground. The whirlwind of blue chakra swirled down to a stop, dispersing into the sky.

Naruto gave his trademark goofy grin, "I did it…We…did it. The world is at peace once again." Naruto's footing gave away beneath him. For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt tired. As he began to lose consciousness, he could have sworn that he saw his father reaching out to catch him.

**NEXT TIME: THE LONG AWAITED CONCLUCTION TO **_**NARUTO: THE LAST STAND!! **_


End file.
